1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of collaborative editing and more particularly to computer-implemented systems and methods for realtime collaborative editing of various types of documents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collaborative text editors allow multiple individuals to collaboratively edit electronic documents.